


Christmas Spirit

by Regal_feather



Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children (2016), Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children - Ransom Riggs
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Kissing, LGBTQ Female Character, Lesbian Character, Love, Romance, Yes I did steal that tag from one of my favourite Fanfictions sorry for that, the author is totally in love with alma lefay peregrine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:01:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27925687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regal_feather/pseuds/Regal_feather
Summary: You have never really been the person that loved Christmas but this may change this year when Christmas came nearer.Little Christmas One-shot with Alma LeFay Peregrine x fem!Reader(I may add more chapters to this but it's only this one for now)
Relationships: Alma LeFay Peregrine/Original Female Character(s), Alma LeFay Peregrine/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Christmas Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy everyone,  
> this is the First xReader fanfiction I have ever written so please don't be too hard on me. Furthermore English isn't my native language so I am sure that there will be mistakes in this story. I apologize for that :/  
> Yeah besides that it was a lot of fun to write this as I absolutely love Miss Peregrine.  
> I hope you guys like it too and I'd be very happy if you would leave a comment  
> Have a great day and a beautiful St. Nicholaus Day everyone :) <3

-

It was a peaceful morning. The birds were chirping and the cold winter air made the window foggy.

The sunlight hit your face and you opened your eyes slowly.

"It's still early, go back to sleep," a voice whispered and pushed you back down gently. 

You sighed sleepily, opened your eyes completely and they instantly met warm green eyes.

"Why are you already up?" you asked. Alma smiled at you.

"I have to start preparing dinner but you should go back to sleep," she said while leaning forward to give you a kiss on your forehead.

"Can't you stay a little longer?" you groaned. 

You were already missing her warmth. She looked at you for some time and shook her head. 

"You know I can't."

You pouted but her expression didn't change so you had to get bolder. You grabbed Alma's hand and pulled her abruptly towards you so she landed on top of you.

"Y/N!," Alma shrieked. 

You couldn't help but giggle over her shocked face.

"Now while you are already laying here, you can also stay for five more minutes," you giggled.

Alma groaned, "I really have to g-" but you didn't let her finish and pulled her in for a kiss.

One kiss turned into more and more kisses until you two were fully making out on your shared bed. It was until you had to part from her to gasp for air. 

"Are you already out of breath?" Alma teased.

You smiled widely and couldn't help but stare at her only to notice once again how adorable she looked with her rosy cheeks and sparkling eyes. Her hair that she usually kept in a proper bun was now a complete mess. 

"Don't you know that it's rude to stare," her voice pulled you out of your thoughts.

"I can't help it when you are so beautiful," you whispered, your smile only growing wider when you saw her blushing furiously.

With a short laugh, you grabbed her by her nightgown to pull her into another kiss. Your heart was pounding uncontrollably fast and you wished that you two could stay like this forever, but of course, that wasn't the case and you two parted again after what felt way too early for you.

"I really have to go now. I'm already late because of you," Alma whispered and stood up.

"It's not like you didn't enjoy it," you teased her. 

She raised an eyebrow and shook her head lightly.

"No, I quite enjoy driving you crazy, my dear, but nonetheless I have twelve kids who will be up in the next hours," Alma replied with a smile on her face.

Now it was your time to blush and you could feel your cheeks grow hot under her gaze.

She laughed and leaned forward to give you one last kiss before she made her way to the bathroom to get ready.

You sighed and snuggled back under the blanket. It was still warm and after some minutes you had fallen into a deep slumber again so that you didn't notice Alma leaving the bathroom and going downstairs.

However, your sleep only lasted forty-five minutes as you were getting cold and waking up as a result. You groaned again and decided that it was time to stand up.

After you got ready, you made your way downstairs where the smell of breakfast hit your nose.

When you entered the kitchen you saw a fully finished breakfast on the counter while Alma was standing at the side, smoking her pipe and looking out of the window.

She seemed to be in her thoughts as she hadn't turned to look to see who had entered the kitchen. You made your way through the kitchen to wrap your arms around her slim body.

"Good morning," you murmured into her hair while pulling her closer.

"Good morning, my love," she replied with a smile and turned to look you directly in the eyes which caused you to blush.

Her face was so close that you barely dared to breathe.

Your heartbeat that was already racing seemed to get even faster when you saw that she was staring at your lips.

Your breathing hitched when she pulled you closer, lips nearly touching. Just when you were about to close the gap between you two, you heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

Alma pulled away instantly, not wanting to get caught by any of her children.

You couldn't help but sigh slightly disappointed before putting a small kiss on Alma's lips and letting yourself fall onto the next chair, trying your best to look like you have sat there for the last minutes.

Just in time, because now a slightly sleepily Emma was standing in the doorframe and the other children soon followed.

After breakfast, the kids wanted to go outside and play in the fresh snow.

Alma and you decided to stay inside and so you two were laying on the big couch in front of the fireplace.

Alma was reading a book while your head was laying in her lap.

You weren't bored at all because you were simply enjoying it to lay here and spend time with her.

"What do you think about baking Christmas cookies tomorrow?" you asked while looking at the fireplace.

"Sounds lovely," she answered while stroking your hair. 

You smiled and looked up at her.

You could only see the book above you but you knew that she was smiling too. Your gaze wandered past the book and up to the ceiling.

"Oh..," you suddenly said which caused Alma to lower her book and look at you with a questioning look on her face.

"What is it, darling?" she asked, an expression of worry on her face.

You simply pointed at the ceiling.

Alma looked up only to see a little mistletoe hanging above them and a smile formed on her lips.

Before you could progress what was happening, she had put the book to the side, and her lips were on yours.

Your eyes widened in surprise but then you melted into the kiss and pulled her closer until she laid on top of you.

Her hand was in your hair while the other one only tried to pull you closer.

For a moment the two of you forgot everything around you but then you suddenly heard the front door opening.

Alarmed you pulled back and tried to fix the position of you two but since Alma tried to do the same it only led to more entanglements.

She tried to sit up when you suddenly lost your balance.

With a shriek you fell down the couch, trying to hold onto Alma but only resulting that she fell too.

And so you two were laying on top of each other again but this time on the floor. You couldn't help but laugh and Alma had to laugh too.

Emma gave you two a confused look when she saw the scene, but she didn't say anything else and continued her way.

Alma was still laughing and her cheeks were glowing red while her hair was a complete mess. She looked just adorable.

"Now this didn't work that well, did it?" you laughed.

"And who's fault is it, huh?"

You smiled boldly and leaned over her. 

"Yours?"

Alma raised an eyebrow and in less than a second she had flipped you two so you were laying underneath here again.

"Try again."

You couldn't do anything but stare into her dark eyes and smile widely.

"It was your fault", you whispered again looking daringly at her.

Her eyes widened slightly and a dangerous smile appeared on her face.

"Wrong answer, my dear," she replied, pinning you down completely and kissing you roughly.

This woman was indeed driving you crazy.

Your heart was racing, you were trying your best not to moan as you knew that Emma was still somewhere near and her children weren't far either.

Alma knew that too and so it didn't take long until she pulled back again.

You looked at her and laughed.

"You are a mess, Alma," you pointed out laughing.

She smiled at you and wiped some of her lipstick from your lips.

"So are you, Y/N," she answered, chuckling lightly.

"I love you", you whispered softly.

Your heart was doing a little jump when you saw her smiling lovingly at you and leaning down to kiss you once more only this time it was softer and passionately.

"I love you too, Y/N," she whispered finally, her eyes still closed and her head resting against yours.

\---

Who would have thought that Christmas time could be so beautiful?


End file.
